Eu te amo você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela o observou durante muito tempo, tentava descobrir seus segredos, cada dia mais ela se via apaixonada por ele, nao apenas pela lenda


**Eu te amo você.**

**Marina Lima.**

Gina Weasley sempre foi considerada a caçulinha dos Weasley, sempre que ela era chamada por alguém, logo falavam irmã de tal, mas ela era alguém, uma garota que estava terrivelmente apaixonada por Harry Potter.

-Por que eu tenho que ficar pensando nele? –ela se pergunta desesperada ao se lembrar do garoto perdido na estação de trem que a mãe dela tinha ajudado a passar pela barreira, a mãe dela tinha sorrido, e murmurado algo sobre paixão de criança, mas fosse o que fosse, para ela não era uma paixão de criança, era mais forte –Merlin... Eu estou louca –

**Acho que não sei não  
Eu não queria dizer  
Tô perdendo a razão  
Quando a gente se vê.**

O irmão dela tinha voltado e contado sobre as aventuras que ele tinha tido com Harry e Hermione, ela tinha o desejo de ter estado lá com eles, mas ela ainda teria que esperar para ir para Hogwarts, mas ela se fascinava com as descrições dos jogos de Quadribol que o irmão dela contava, principalmente nas partes onde Harry estava.

-Então ele se jogou da vassoura... Todo mundo achando que ele estava meio doido quando ele parecia que ia vomitar... Foi então que o pomo saiu da boca dele... De alguma forma no meio do vôo ele tinha pego o pomo com a boca... Ele e ótimo em uma vassoura... –naquela noite ela tinha sonhado com os dois voando juntos na vassoura dele.

**É tudo tão difícil  
Que eu não vejo a hora  
Disso terminar  
E virar só uma canção  
Na minha guitarra.**

Os anos foram se passando, mas o que fosse que ela sentia por ele, parecia aumentar cada vez mais, ela não sabia mais o que fazer, ela se sentia um lixo quando notava os olhares que ele mandava para Cho Chang, a garota perfeita da corvinal, tudo o que Gina mais queria era uma azararão que pudesse acabar com aquele rostinho da chinesa, mas ela sabia que não era o certo, Harry não era nada dela e a garota não tinha culpa por ele estar assim por ela, embora a vontade de amaldiçoar a garota fosse maior, Gina tinha que se conformar que talvez o herói dela nunca seria realmente dela.

**Eu te amo você  
Já não dá pra esconder  
Essa paixão.**

Ela começou a ver um novo Harry Potter depois da terceira tarefa, toda a postura que ele tinha, todos os medos que ele guardavam, pareciam assombrar a alma dele, ela poderia ver nos olhos dele toda a dor, todo o sofrimento que ele estava carregando, tudo o que ela queria era embrulhar os braços nele e fazer ele sentir que iria dar tudo certo, mas não era o momento para isso, a mãe dela tinha o abraçado e parecia que aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tinham deixado o garoto chorar, não era apenas lagrimas da dor que ele tinha passado agora, parecia que ele estava chorando por 13 anos de sofrimento que ela nunca soube.

**Eu queria te ver  
Sentindo esse lance  
Tirando os pés do chão  
Típico romance.**

O verão para ela estava sendo um tanto diferente, primeiro Rony mandava corujas aos montes para Harry, mas ele nunca respondia, os irmãos tentavam saber o que estava acontecendo com o amigo, a mãe dela achava que Harry só precisava de um tempo para ele, mas Gina sabia que estava acontecendo, ela não tinha observado o garoto durante anos sem saber algo dele, ela sabia que ele estaria se culpando pelo que aconteceu, em pouco tempo ela entrou em ação, e foi onde tudo pareceu mudar.

**Mas tudo é tão difícil  
Que era mais fácil  
Tentarmos esquecer  
E virar só uma ilusão  
Nessa madrugada.**

Desde que eles tinha chego no beco, ela notou os olhares que ele mandava para ela, tudo parecia tão diferente diante dos olhos dela que ela não entendia mais o que estava acontecendo, mas em pouco tempo ela compreende, Harry estava gostando dela, não o menino que sobreviveu, ou o famoso Harry Potter, mas o Harry, o garoto que ela aprendeu a admirar por ser apenas um garoto forte e fiel aos amigos, em pouco tempo os dois tinham uma relação que ela nunca poderia descrever, a magia deles era mais forte apenas por saberem que um amava o outro.

**Eu te amo você  
Já não dá pra esconder  
Essa paixão.**

Várias pessoas tentaram separar eles, não apenas por inveja do amor deles ou por ciúmes, mas também porque sabiam que os dois juntos seriam os bruxos mais poderosos da época, mas eles não conseguiam, o amor deles era muito mais forte que as tentativas, Gina defendia o amor dela de uma forma quase feral, as meninas tinham ate medo dela, mas Harry também não ficava para trás, metade da escola sabia do que ele era capaz pela Gina dele, e ninguém tentava nada com a ruiva dele.

-Você sabe que os nossos filhos vão ouvir falar sobre isso não? –Gina pergunta com um sorriso enorme, não poderia deixar de sorrir ao ver o namorado assim.

-Vão ser boas historias –ele se inclina e a beija rapidamente –eu mesmo vou contar sobre o que você fez com a aquela Lufa-Lufa –ela o esbofeteia no braço.

-Harry James Potter –mas ele a silencia com um beijo.

**Mas não quero te ver  
Me roubando o prazer da  
Solidão  
Eu te amo  
Te amo você  
Não precisa dizer  
O mesmo não  
Mas não quero me ver  
Te roubando o prazer da  
Solidão.**

-Pensando demais novamente Sr Potter? –ela pergunta com um sorriso, mas sabia que o namorado estava preocupado, a guerra parecia querer estourar de uma vez e ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

-Eu posso não voltar –ele fala quietamente, ele a abraça como se querendo guardar o sentimento do corpo dela junto ao seu –Eu vou te amar para sempre Gina... –ela o encara durante um tempo, poderia ver a dor naqueles olhos de novo, mas ela não deixaria isso os afetar.

-Eu também te amo Harry... E nada, nunca vai mudar isso –ele ia falar algo, mas ela coloca um dedo sobre os lábios dele –este momento e nosso amor... Não importa o resultado dessa guerra... Eu sei que você vai voltar para mim –ela se aconchega nos braços dele e ele beija a testa dela.

-Obrigado Gina... Eu amo você –ela sorri e o abraça mais, ela tinha medo sim, mas não iria deixar o amor deles acabar, não importa o que acontecesse, os dois se amariam para sempre.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA... KIKA... ADORO VC MEU ANJO... ESPERO QUE ESTA AMIZADE SE FORTALEÇA COM O TEMPO.. E PODEMOS SER BONS AMIGOS.. ATE A PROXIMA.RSRS**


End file.
